Eryn Lasgalen
by Yuki11
Summary: Aragorn fängt das Geschöpf Gollum und will es zu den Waldelben in den Düsterwald bringen. Dort hat er eine Begegnung mit Legolas und so manch anderem Elb! ^^
1. Der Düsterwald

Disclaimer : Weder Tolkiens Welt noch die Geschöpfe die er erfunden hat gehören mir sondern J.R.R. Tolkien selbst! (Wer hättes gedacht ^^) Diese Fict ist frei erfunden und hält sich nah an das Buch "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Das Silmarillon" von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit! ^^  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Eryn Lasgalen (Der Wald der grünen Blätter)  
  
Continuation : Wenn ich nicht total daran verzweifle und es gewünscht wird, wird es sicher noch einen 2ten und 3ten Teil geben, aber ich denke mehr nicht.  
  
Summary : Aragorn fängt das Geschöpf Gollum und will es zu den Waldelben in den Düsterwald bringen. ^^  
  
Time : Im Jahre 3017 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : In diesem Teil eigentlich keine. Er kann ohne Bedenken gelesen werden! ^^  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen ! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Kritiken, Virus-Bomben und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob an Yuki-chan@firemail.de oder gleich bei Animexx oder Fanfiction.net  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet im Animexx-Archiv und unter www.fanfiction.net  
  
~*~  
  
Eryn Lasgalen Der Wald der grünen Blätter  
  
Weich wiegten sich die großen Bäume im warmen Herbstwind, ließen ihr goldenes Laub zittern, streckten ihre majestätischen Äste dem Himmel empor als wollten sie dort nach etwas greifen. Zu ihren großen Wurzeln wuchs Niphredil, schneeweiß, wie man sie sonst nur am Cerin Amroth im goldenen Wald Lóriens fand. Und am Fuße des Hügels auf dem sie wuchsen schlängelte sich ein Fluss der seinen Weg in den Osten machte, dort, wenn er den Wald zurückließ, mündete er in den Celduin, den eilenden Fluss. Doch kam er aus dem Ered Mithrin, dem grauen Gebirge, wo er seinen Ursprung fand. Die Elben nannten ihn Waldfluss und sie liebten ihn sehr, denn er schenkte ihrem Land Leben und in der Nacht wenn die funkelnden Sterne Elbereth über ihr Land strahlten, dann scheint es als würde Ulmo, der Herr des Wassers selbst an ihm wandeln. Doch war es nicht Ulme, der jetzt in dem Schutz der großen Bäume, an dem großen Fluss vorüberschritt sondern ein großgewachsener Krieger. Die Weisheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und es schien als hätte die Zeit keine Zeichen an ihm hinterlassen und doch hatte er schon so viel erlebt und gesehen und die große Zeit des Wandels stand ihm, seiner Sippe und allen freien Völker Mittelerdes noch bevor. Die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs hatte er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen, als hätte er Angst erkannt zu werden, dennoch wandelte er nicht in dem Land des Feindes, denn er war ein verbündeter des schönes Volkes und sie nannten ihn Elessar, den Elbenstein, den er war ein Elbenfreund. Und nun wanderte er durch ihr Reich, den Düsterwald, der diesen Namen getragen hatte seit der große Schatten Dol Guldurs im dritten Zeitalter auf ihn gefallen war. Davor hatten die Elben ihn großer Grünwald genannt und er war das Reich Thranduils und seiner Sippe. Doch als der Schatten vorüberging gaben die Elben dem Wald einen neuen Namen, Eryn Lasgalen, der Wald der grünen Blätter. Und dieser Name ward ihm gerecht, denn hatte er auch durch Dol Guldur und seine Ausgeburten der Hölle an Schönheit verloren, so war er noch immer so schön wie Yavanna ihn geschaffen hatte, einer der schönsten Wälder Mittelerdes, und sie selbst schien immer über ihn zu wachen. Auch in der Zeit der Dunkelheit hatte sie eine schützende Hand über den Wald gelegt und den Elben Kraft gegeben. Doch bewohnten diese nicht den ganzen Wald, den die kleine Anzahl des prächtigen Volkes hatte sich zurückgezogen. Sie lebten nördlich der Berge in Thranduils Waldkönigreich. Der südliche Teil des Waldes wurde Ost-Lórien genannt und von Cleborn dem Herrn des goldenen Waldes regiert, der schönste aller Wälder, der am Zusammenfluss von Celebrant und Anduin gelegen. Das Land dazwischen überließen die Elbenherren den Beorningern und den Waldmenschen.  
  
Schnell schritt der hochgewachsene Mann vorüber und er währe nur wie der Schatten eines Baumes gewesen, hätte das was er bei sich hatte nicht solche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ein Geschöpf schwarz wie die Nacht, dürr mit dünnen und weit abgespreizten Gliedmaßen, gefesselt an ein Seil, das elbischer Herkunft war, denn es war fein gewunden, sträubte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen dem Waldkönigreich Thranduils nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Doch der Waldläufer zog es immer wieder zurück an seine Seite, denn das Seil ließ dem Wesen nicht viel freien Lauf. Ab und zu warf es sich zu Boden schrie fürchterlich und wand sich. Doch immer wieder zog der Mann es wieder auf die Füße. Und in seinem Gesicht schrieb sich wieder, dass ihm die Anwesenheit des Geschöpfes zu triefst anwiderte auch wenn er großes Mitleid verbarg unter seiner kühlen Fassade. Dennoch dachte er nicht daran, das Geschöpf, was sich selbst Gollum nannte, laufen zu lassen, denn es hatte ihn viel Mühe und Kraft gekostet es zu fangen. Es war glitschig wie ein Aal und schnell wie eine Gazelle und so war es eine große Kunst gewesen es zu fesseln und so weit mit ihm zu kommen, ins Waldkönigreich wo er das Geschöpf in die Hände der Waldelben geben wollte, den er musste schon bald weiter und mit diesem Geschöpf währe das ein schweres Unterfangen.  
  
Durch das Geschrei Gollums hörten Elessars Ohren nur schlecht was um ihn herum geschah und so hatte er auch nicht die Elbenkrieger des Waldlandreich gehört die sich an ihn rangeschlichen und ihn beobachtet hatten. Selbst ohne Gollums Geschrei währe dies schwer gewesen, denn Elben schienen nicht auf dem Erdboden zu wandeln sondern eher zu schweben und es war schwer sie zu hören oder zu sehen wenn sie es nicht wollten, denn sie verstanden es gut sich ungewollten Blicken zu entziehen. Und bevor der Waldläufer wusste wie es um ihn geschah waren schon Pfeile und Bögen auf ihn gerichtet und die Elben zeigten sich ihm. Gollum verstummte und blickte ängstlich zu dem blonden Elb der nun vor ihnen stand und der Führer der Elbenkrieger zu sein schien. Seine tiefblauen Augen musterten die zwei Gestalten und der Dúnadan linste unter seiner Kapuze hervor, vermied es jedoch sich zu zeigen. "Gebt euch zu erkennen Fremder!", sagte der Elb fordernd, doch freundlich wie es der Elben Art war. Der Mann antwortete nicht, blickte nur ein wenig auf, doch gab sein Gesicht noch immer nicht preis. "Ihr weigert euch?!", begann der Elb nach kurzer Zeit zu sprechen und es schien mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Entweder ihr gebt euch zu erkennen oder wir können euch nicht weitergehen lassen, denn wir lassen keine Fremden geschweige denn solch seltsame Gestalten wie euch durch unser Reich ziehen." Sein Blick viel auf Gollum, wo er verharrte und dieser fing gefährlich an zu zischen. Elessar jedoch schmunzelte unter dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Kapuze, dann nahm er sie mit einer Handbewegung ab und seine graublauen Augen blitzen dem Elb an und seine schwarzen Haare vielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. "~Eine seltsame Gestalt nennt ihr mich also, Lúva Führer der Elbenkrieger! ~", sprach er in der Sprache der Waldelben, denn sie Sprachen Sindarin, welches sie freilich mit einem Akzent sprachen den der Dúnadan nur all zu gut beherrschte. Er schmunzelte als er Lúvas verblüfftes Gesicht sah, denn es war ungewöhnlich, dass man in dem Gesicht eines Elben lesen konnte was er gerade fühlte oder dachte, doch Elessars auftauchen musste die Elben sehr überrascht haben, denn lange ward er nicht mehr durch das Königreich Thranduils gewandert. "~Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, lange hast du unseren Wald nicht mehr betreten! Willkommen Elbenfreund! ~", sagte Lúvas höfflich, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. Die Worte sprach er wie zuvor in seiner Muttersprache aus, legte die Hand auf die Brust und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Erben Isildurs. Dieser tat es ihm gleich, während die anderen Elben ihre Waffen senkten. "Sei gegrüßt Lúvas, Sohn Lútras. Es stimmt ich war lange nicht mehr in eurem Reich auch wenn es mich oft danach verlangte in euren schönen Wäldern zu wandern und die frische Luft zu atmen, doch jetzt komme ich mit einem Anliegen zu euch. Einem Auftrag den mir Gandalf der Graue auftrug!". Lúvas Augen blitzten auf. "Mithrandir!", rief er aus. "Auch er war lange nicht mehr hier! Wir sorgten uns schon um sein Wohlbefinden!" "Darum braucht ihr nicht zu sorgen. Ihr kennt den grauen Zauberer! Er kommt und geht wie es ihm passt und wenn man sich danach sehnt ihn zu sehen lässt er meist auf sich warten, doch zur richtigen Zeit wird er kommen. Währenddessen schickte er mich los, ein Geschöpf zu fangen, das sich Gollum nennt und für mich war es ein schweres Unterfangen und doch sagte er zu mir: Solltest du es schaffen es zu finden und auch noch zu fangen, bring es in den Düsterwald zu den Elben, sie sollen über es wachen, solange bis ich weiß was wir mit ihm tun sollen, den läuft er frei herum könnte es uns später noch einmal in die Quere kommen", Aragorn verstummte und sein Blick fiel auf Gollum, dass bedrohlich zischte und etwas vor sich hinbrabbelte, während es an dem Seil kaute das um seinen Knöchel gebunden war. Aragorn zog kurz daran und schon traf ihm der scharfe Blick des Geschöpfes. Lúvas Augen ruhten Ebenfalls auf ihm, dann blickte er wieder auf. "Mithrandirs Worte waren schon immer rätselhaft! Denn für mich sieht dieses Wesen nicht so aus als würde es eine Gefahr darstellen und doch scheint dies ein wichtiger Auftrag zu sein den er dir gab und so werden wir, dieses Geschöpf.", kurz hielt er inne und schaute zu dem Wesen, das neben Aragorn am Boden kauerte. Seine blauen Elbenaugen musterten es stark, dann fuhr er fort: ".Gollum, wie ihr es nennt, sicher bewachen bis Mithrandir Licht ins dunkle bringt. Folgt mir nun Elessar, Elbenstein, denn meinen König, Thranduil verlangt es sicher danach euch zu sehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzten die Elben sich in Bewegung und Aragorn folgte ihnen, Gollum hinter sich herschleifen, den es schien als würde sich dieser mehr als jemals zuvor sträuben...  
  
.TBC.  
  
.Wenns erwünscht wird. Ich weiß der Teil hier ist ziemlich kurz und hatte nicht viel Handlung. Sehe ihn auch eher als eine Einleitung! ^^ Ich weiß auch das Aragorn Gollum eigentlich erst Gandalf übergab der ihn ausgequetscht hat und der ihn dann den Waldelben übergab, aber mir gefiel es so besser! *höhö* Im 2ten Teil würde Aragorn dann auf Legolas *sabber* *sabber* treffen! Habe eigentlich noch keinen richtigen Plan wie ich es weiter gehen lasse. *grübel* *unentschlossensei* Ich überlege noch ob ich Slash einbauen, es nur andeuten oder es ganz rauslassen soll. Sagt mir einfach was ihr gerne hättet, bin nämlich noch SEHR hin und her gerissssssssen! *rofl* ^^ *seufz* *hilfebraucht*  
  
~* Yuki *~ 


	2. Unerwartete Begegnungen

Disclaimer : Weder Tolkiens Welt noch die Geschöpfe die er erfunden hat gehören mir sondern J.R.R. Tolkien selbst! (Wer hättes gedacht ^^) Diese Fict ist frei erfunden und hält sich Anfangs nah an das Buch "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Das Silmarillon" von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit! ^^  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Eryn Lasgalen (Der Wald der grünen Blätter)  
  
Continuation : Mei, das ist der 2. Teil dieser Fict, es ist also ratsamer erst den Ersten zu lesen! ^^ Meinen Berechnungen nach (Hui, ich bin ne Niete in Mathe! ^^) dürfte ich die Fict in ein bis zwei Teilen abgeschlossen haben!  
  
Summary : Aragorn fängt das Geschöpf Gollum und will es zu den Waldelben in den Düsterwald bringen. ^^  
  
Time : Im Jahre 3017 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Eigentlich keine! Die Fict kann ohne Bedenken gelesen werden! ^^  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Kritiken, Virus-Bomben und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob an Yuki-chan@firemail.de oder gleich bei Fanfiction.net  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Legende: "Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort: @ Shelley, hoellenwauwau *extraeinpaarabsätzefürdicheingebauthat*, Kathrin, Steffi, Arlessiar und Nie: Danke allen für die lieben Kommentare! *.* Nun ihr konntet mich überzeugen, das Slash in dieser fict wohl unpassend ist (@Nie und Shelley: Aber eine andere Slash Fict ist noch in Planung! ^^) und so hab ich ein wenig planlos durch die Gegend geschrieben und die Fict wurde nun ganz anders als ich es einmal wollte doch schlimm finde ich es nicht auch wenn Gollum nun eher in den Hintergrund gerät und erst wieder im nächsten Teil Vorkommt. Mittlerweile handelte die Fict wohl eher um die Freundschaft von Mensch zu Elb und die Problematik am Anfang (Oh mein Gott Legolas ist etwas zickig in meiner Fict! O.O* *rofl*). Hope you enjoy! ^.~  
  
~*~  
  
Eryn Lasgalen Der Wald der grünen Blätter - Part 2  
  
Die Schritte der Elben verlangsamten sich bis Lúvas ihr, Führer zum stehen kam. Aragorn schritt an seine Seite und seine graublauen Augen musterten das schöne Reich Thranduils, das gerade wohl in seiner Blütezeit zu stehen schien und Elessar fragte sich ob es ewig so schön sein könnte.  
  
Die Bäume hier schienen golden zu leuchten und das grün ihrer Blätter war satt. Die Blumen die sich an ihre Wurzeln schmiegten blühten in allen Farben, glitzernd, schimmernd. Die weißen Steine des Waldes versteckten sich unter dichtem Moos und der Waldboden war als wandelte man auf weichem Samt.  
  
An einer Felswand, schlang sich ein kleiner Wasserfall der in einem dünnen Bach floss, in ihm spiegelten sich Elbereth Sterne, die mittlerweile hoch am Himmel standen. Und überall sah man Elben wandeln, gekleidet in prächtige Gewänder, als währen sie nur Traumgestalten. Hier lebte es: Das schöne Volk, die Pracht Mittelerdes, tief in den Wäldern zu den Füßen der Großen Berge und Bäume, die sie so liebten.  
  
Die kleine Gruppe erreichte schon bald das königliche Fleet, auf dem Weg dahin vielen die Blicke der Elben auf Elessar. Sie tuschelten und starrten ihn an, was wohl eher an der "Fracht" lag die er bei sich trug, denn Elessar war im grünen Wald bekannt und willkommen. Nur manche Bruchstücke ihrer Gespräche konnte er verstehen. "Schattenwesen", sagte der Eine zu dem Anderen, in der Sprache ihrer, doch Elessar war wohl belehrt in Sindarin und sein Gehör war scharf. So schritt er an ihnen vorüber.  
  
Sein Blick ruhte nun auf dem stämmigen Bäumen auf denen sich das königliche Fleet emporhob, es war wahrlich prachtvoll, so wie Thranduil es liebte. Denn er liebte Silber und weiße Edelsteine und sein Herz begehrte alles was schön war.  
  
Anders als bei den "gewöhnlichen" Fleets, die die Elbe Talan nannten und die diese sonst durch eine Strickleiter erreichten, die durch ein Loch in dessen Zentrum herabgelassen wurde, schlängelte sich zu diesem, an den großen Bäumen eine geschwungene Glaswendeltreppe empor. Sie schien zierlich und zerbrechlich und doch war sie sehr robust, so das Aragorn keine Bedenken hatte sie zu betreten, denn alles was die Elben schufen war von guter Qualität und schöner als es je ein Mensch, ein Zwerg oder ein anderes Wesen Mittelerdes vollbringen könnte.  
  
Die Bäume waren alt und ihre Kronen hoch und so war es ein langer Weg bis zu der Plattform des Fleets. Für kurze Zeit verweilte Aragorn mit den Elbenkrieger, während Lúvas seinem König Bericht erstattete und Elessars Ankunft kundtat, dann ließ man ihm zum König vor, nahm ihm jedoch vorher das Geschöpf ab um es in dem elbischen Kerkern zu verwahren.  
  
Aragorn trat ein, immer noch geblendet von der Pracht von Thranduils Reich, denn bei Nacht ward es wirklich am schönsten. Auf seinem gläsernen Thron saß Thranduil, gekleidet in sein königliches Gewand, besetzt mit weißen Edelsteinen. Eine Krone trug er nicht, denn es war nicht der Elben Anliegen jedem zu zeigen wie viel Macht sie besaßen.  
  
Der Elb erhob sich als er seinen Gast eintreten sah, so wie es der Elben höfliche Art war. Ein Lächeln ruhte auf seinem weisen, kantigen Gesicht. Als Aragorn kurz vor ihm zum stehen kam legte er die Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Menschen, dieser tat es ihm gleich, nur beugte er sich tiefer um seine Treue dem Elbenkönig gegenüber zu zeigen. Dieser ergriff schon bald das Wort: "~Elessar, Elbenfreund, seit willkommen! ~", er hielt inne und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Thron. Erst jetzt bemerkte Elessar, dass an seiner Seite ein junger Elb stand, die Harre lang und golden, die Augen weise und durchdringlich. "~Lange schon wandertest du nicht mehr durch mein Reich und es freut mich nun euch wohl auf zu sehen, in diesen dunklen Zeiten~"  
  
"~Seid gegrüßt Thranduil, Herrscher über Eryn Lasgalen, König der Waldelben! Verzeiht das ich so lange die Schönheit eures Landes nicht erblicken konnte, die mit jedem Tag zu wachsen scheint, doch habe ich leider auch nicht viel Zeit zu bleiben, denn man erwartet mich bald zurück in Bruchtal und bis dahin habe ich noch einen langen Weg, doch hoffe ich in eurem Reiche ruhe zu finden.~", sagte der Mann höfflich in der Sprache der Elben und der Elb an der Seite Thranduils schien überrascht den Menschen dies so fließend sprechen zu hören, doch verbarg er dies gut.  
  
"Wahrlich habt ihr einen langen Weg hinter euch, mein Freund und ich werde darum bemüht sein das es euch an nichts fehlt solange ihr gedenkt in meinem Lande zu rasten. Und doch hoffe ich ihr findet bald noch die Zeit mir von eurer Reise zu berichten und der Aufgabe die euch aufgetragen. Es heißt Mithrandir hätte euch geschickt, das ist wahrlich eine seltsame Nachricht.~", kurz hielt der weise Elb inne, senkte seinen Blick und es sah aus als würde er die hohe Stirn runzeln, dann sprach er weiter doch war es fast als spräche er zu sich selbst: "~Mir scheint die Welt im Wandel. Seltsame Dinge gehen vor und seltsame Wesen schleichen durch Mittelerde. Und nun wünscht auch noch Elrond der Herr von Bruchtal selbst eine Zusammenkunft der Elben. Um mir diese Nachricht zu überbringen ward mir Haldir, Hauptmann der Elbenkrieger aus Lórien persönlich gesandt.~". Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Elb der neben ihm stand und die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, dann zurück zu Elessar, der den Elb nun ausführlich musterte.  
  
Sein Angesicht war stolz wie das eines Königs, aber der Dúnadan wusste die Elben Lóriens waren welche der schönsten und reinsten Elben und man sagte sie währe fast so prachtvoll wie die Eldar selbst.  
  
Haldir war der Erste der das Wort ergriff, nachdem er leicht seinen Kopf geneigt hatte, als sein Name viel um Aragorn willkommen zu heißen. "Seit gegrüßt Elessar! Viel habe ich schon über euch gehört und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz euch nun endlich persönlich zu treffen, auch wenn dies von kurzer Dauer ist, denn ich reise bald schon ab. Doch hoffe ich ihr betretet auch bald wieder den goldenen Wald, das Reich Celeborns! So werde ich am Saum des Waldes nach euch Ausschau halten und euch persönlich willkommenheißen", sprach der Elb im Weston und nun überraschte es den Menschen das dies der Elb so gut beherrschte und er schloss daraus, das dieser viel herumkam, was wohl auch daran lag das man ihn oft als Bote ausgesandt.  
  
Auch Aragorn neigte kurz seinen Kopf, doch antwortete der Waldläufer in Sindarin, was ihm höfflicher schien, denn er war in ihrem Reiche. "~Ich grüße euch Haldir, Lórien Elb! Ihr berührt mein Herz mit eurer Freundlichkeit und gerne nehme ich eure Einladung an. Doch wie mir scheint müsst ihr noch lange nach mir Ausschau halten, denn wichtige Aufträge führen mich weg vom schönen Wald~", kurz hielt er inne und wandte seinen Blick an den König. "~Meine Knochen sind müde meine Gedanken schwer! Erlaubt mir nun mich auszuruhen, mein König so werde ich euch morgen ausführlichst kundtun was meine Reise auf sich hat.~".  
  
Thranduil nickte und ergriff noch einmal das Word: "~Wahrlich müde seht ihr aus mein Freund und möchte ich euch heute nun nicht mehr belasten mit meiner Neugier, wenn auch Haldir sicherlich gerne die Geschichte eines stolzen Kriegers gehört hätte, doch sollt ihr ruhen, Elessar, eure Unterkunft ist euch bereits bereit gestellt~". Aragorn verbeugte sich noch einmal dankbar vor dem König und verabschiedete sich dann von ihm und Haldir.  
  
Zwei der Elben führten Aragorn zu einem für ihn aufgestellten Zelt, dass sich zwischen zwei große Bäume schmiegte und kaum mit bloßem Auge zu sehen war. Die weisen Elben wussten, dass nicht jeder gerne in einem Fleet schlief, so hoch oben in den Kronen ihrer alten Bäume, wo sie jede Nacht deren Geflüster in den Blättern lauschen konnten. Und so pflegten sie es ihren Gästen, wenn sie nicht elbischer Herkunft waren, Zelte im Schutze der Baumstämme aufzustellen.  
  
Sie brachten Elessar noch Speis und Trank, dann wünschten sie ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwanden auf eines ihrer Fleets aus denen nun, wo der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, elbischer Gesang erklang, der sich durch die Blätter schwang und den ganzen Wald erfüllte. Elessar lauschte gerne ihren Stimmen und entschied sich für einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unter Thranduils großen Bäumen und den Sternen Elbereth.  
  
Viele Elben traf er nicht mehr, denn hatten sie sich fast alle auf ihre Fleets zurückgezogen. Nur noch wenige der schönen Geschöpfe, schöpften Wasser aus dem, wie es schien, goldenen Bach der sich zu ihren Füßen schlängelte. Doch bald waren auch sie gegangen und nur noch ihr Gesang erinnerte den Menschen daran, das er unter ihnen weilte. Doch wurde dieser schon bald leiser und verstummte zur späten Stunde, denn die Nacht wurde alt und gerade als Elessar sich entschlossen hatte in sein Zelt zurück zu kehren vernahm er ein Geräusch, ein leises Rascheln, dass, währe er kein Waldläufer gewesen, er nicht gehört hätte.  
  
Misstrauisch wanderten seine Augen und suchten die Umgebung ab, doch bewegte er sich nicht, legte nur langsam die Hand auf das Heft seines Schwertes. Er spürte es! Da war jemand der ihn beobachtete, doch konnte er nicht genau sagen aus welcher Richtung die Person kommen und wusste er auch nicht ob sie ihn angreifen würde. Noch immer wanderte sein Blick an Büschen und Bäumen vorbei, doch selbst für einen Waldläufer war es viel zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Lange verharrte er in seiner Position, dann war wieder alles ruhig. Er atmete tief aus. 'Nun macht dir schon der Wind in den Büschen Furcht. Du brauchst schlaf!', sprach er sich im Gedanken zu und nahm die Hand vom Heft, wand sich und wollte gerade gehen, als er plötzlich ein langes weißes Messer an seiner Kehle spürte. Der Waldläufer verfluchte sich in diesem Moment für seine Unvorsicht.  
  
"Was habt ihr in diesem Lande zu suchen, Fremder? Sprecht rasch!", vernahm er eine Stimme, die ihm bösartig zuflüsterte und er begann sich zu wundern, denn scheinst war es ein Elb der ihm hier mitten in Thranduils Reich mit einem Messer bedrohte. Der Mensch runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste es war eine Elbenklinge, die sich an seinen Hals schmiegte und würde er sich nur einen Millimeter bewegen würde die scharfe Schneide ihm den Hals durchschneiden. Also blieb er still stehen und verlangsamte seinen Atem.  
  
"~Ich bin ein Freund Thranduils und willkommen ihm diesen Landen! Warum also bedroht ihr mich~?", sagte der Mensch mit elbischer Zunge und er konnte förmlich die Überraschung des Elben spüren, denn scheinst hatte dieser nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen der elbisch sprach.  
  
"~Ich glaube euch nicht! Warum solltet ihr, eine solch dunkle Gestallt dann mitten in der Nacht hier herumschleichen?~". Aragorn musste trotz der verfangenen Situation schmunzeln. Misstrauen war keine typische Eigenschaft eines Elben!  
  
Auch wen er den Elben für gutartig hielt war er es satt diesem so ausgeliefert zu sein und schneller als des Elben scharfe Augen waren hatte Aragorn sein Schwert gezogen, den Elben mit einem Ruck zu Boden gerissen und ihm das Schwert auf die Brust gesetzt. Das lange Messer des Elben, dass mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden gefallen war, hatte er lässig mit einem Fuß weggekickt, so das der Elb keine Chance gehabt hätte zu entkommen. Dieser hatte es nicht gewusst, doch war er dem Menschen von Anfang an Unterlegen gewesen, denn wusste dieser wahrlich mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen, wie fast kein Anderer.  
  
Nun erst konnte der Waldläufer den Elb, der nun am Boden lag mustern. Ein stolzer Krieger schien, der von einer langen Reise heimgekehrt schien er zu sein, gekleidet in Grün- und Olivtöne mit einem braun-grauen Elbenmantel, der ihn wohl gut getarnt und so die Augen des Menschen getäuscht hatten. Köcher und Bogen trug er bei sich, beides elbischer Art. Seine Haare waren lang und blond. Sein Gesicht stolz und anmutig und schön war er, wie es der Elben Ruf war. Seine Augen waren blau, wie es die meisten der Elben Augen waren und nun schauten sie voller hass zu dem Menschen rauf. Doch konnte man noch etwas in ihnen lesen: Scharm. Denn der Elb schien erschämt zu sein von einem Menschen geschlagen worden zu sein. Sein stolz war verletzt und der Mensch zweifelte daran, das er den Elben nun noch davon überzeugen könne er führe nur gutes in Schilde.  
  
"Genau dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen, werter Herr Elb, denn auch ihr wandert in der schwarzen Nacht durch Thranduils Reich, doch versuche ich euch deshalb nicht zu töten". Der Elb knurrte leise. "Und was ist es was ihr hier gerade tut!" Der Waldläufer lachte kurz auf. "Mein Leben verteidigen, was sonst!? Ihr würdet mir ja sonst die Kehle durchschneiden, und ich bin mir sicher euer König währe nicht erfreut darüber!", wieder blitzten des Elben Augen auf. Dieser Mensch demütigte ihn auf grausamste Weise, wie er es empfand.  
  
"Ihr wisst wohl nicht mit wem ihr redet!", schrie der Elb schon fast und der Waldläufer, bemerkte jetzt das der Elb nicht so war wie die Elben die er kannte, denn Elben waren nicht so impulsiv und leicht reizbar. "Wahrlich nicht!", lachte der Waldläufer und es erzürnte den Elb. "Ihr wisst ja auch nicht mit wem ihr es zu tun habt, sonst hättet ihr mich sicher nicht angegriffen! Doch würde ich euch ungern verletzen! So versprecht mir ihr werdet mich diese Nacht in Frieden ruhen lassen und ich lasse euch gehen, denn morgen könnt ihr mich immer noch versuchen umzubringen!", spottete Aragorn und der Elb war nun fast schon rot vor Zorn. Wahrlich hatte er noch nicht viele Menschen getroffen, doch war er sich sicher dieser war der hinterhältigste von ihnen allen.  
  
Der Elb antwortete nicht und so nahm Aragorn das Schwert von seiner Brust und hielt ihm die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch der Elb stieß sie barsch zur Seite, seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. Aragorn schmunzelte erneut, eine solche Seite an Elben hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen und es belustigte ihn wahrlich. Vielleicht war der Elb ja ein Halbelb, doch musste Aragorn zugeben, das er das er wohl jeden Elben in diesem Moment zur Weißglut getrieben hätte.  
  
Kurz verweilten die beiden in Stille und Aragon wartete ab ob der Elb ihn erneut angreifen würde, doch als dieser keine Anstalten dazu machte ergriff der Waldläufer ein letztes mal das Wort: "~Gute Nacht Herr Elb~", sprach er in Sindarin, mit einem breiten grinsen auf seinem weisen gesicht, bevor er dem Elb den Rücken kehrte und diesen mitten auf der Lichtung des Waldes sitzen ließ. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass er dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes selbst begegnet war.  
  
.TBC.  
  
.So hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wurde mich über Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge sehr freuen! *winks*  
  
~* Yuki *~ 


	3. Thranduils Rat

Disclaimer : Weder Tolkiens Welt noch die Geschöpfe die er erfunden hat gehören mir sondern J.R.R. Tolkien selbst! (Wer hättes gedacht ^^) Diese Fict ist frei erfunden und hält sich Anfangs nah an das Buch "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Das Silmarillon" von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit! ^^  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Eryn Lasgalen (Der Wald der grünen Blätter)  
  
Continuation : Hier also der 3. Teil dieser Fict, es ist also ratsamer erst die ersten 2 zu lesen bevor man sich hier dran wagt! ^^ Sollte ich es schaffen mich kurz zu fassen folgt noch ein Teil.  
  
Summary : Aragorn fängt das Geschöpf Gollum und will es zu den Waldelben in den Düsterwald bringen. ^^  
  
Time : Im Jahre 3017 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Eigentlich keine! Die Fict kann ohne Bedenken gelesen werden! ^^  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Kritiken, Virus-Bomben und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob an Yuki-chan@firemail.de oder gleich bei Fanfiction.net  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Legende: "Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort: So auch wenn es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat hier ist nun Teil 3 meiner Fict und noch einmal möchte ich mich für die lieben Kommentare bedanken, die mich motiviert haben weiter zu schreiben! *freu* (@Shelley: ^^ Ja, die beiden sind zwei kleine Zicken! *rofl* @hoellenwauwau: So so alt? ?.? *lach* Ja ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst! *ggg* Öhm, was Eryn Lasgalen bedeutet? Nun wörtlich übersetzt: Der Wald der grünen Blätter ^^ Aber keine Angst im Buch wurde es nicht erwähnt soweit ich weiß! ^^* Celeborn und Thranduil haben dem Wald den Namen gegeben nach dessen Säuberung, am Neujahrstag der Elben, dem 6. April im Jahre 3019 im dritten Zeitalter! - Special Thanks @Nie und Yo! *knuffel*) Nun leider musste ich letztens bemerken, dass ich eine sperre Aktiviert hatte für Kommentarschreiber die unangemeldet sind! O.O! Oh mein Gott, was ist das für eine Funktion! *mitdemkopfaufdentischknall* *schnief* Bis ich mal raushatte wie man das ausstellt! *drop* Außerdem fiel mir auf die Geschichte zieht sich nun etwas, aber ich werde sie wohl im nächsten Teil abgeschlossen haben! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Eryn Lasgalen Der Wald der grünen Blätter - Part 3  
  
Der schlaf Aragorns war in dieser Nacht mehr als unruhig, denn seine Sinne waren geschärft, was wohl an dem Angriff der letzten Nacht gelegen hatte. Und nun wurde die Nacht alt, der Morgen erwachte und die blaustichigen Schatten die sich an die Bäume geschmiegt hatten mussten den ersten Sonnenstrahlen dieses neuen Morgens weichen.  
  
Nun schien es als würden die Blätter im Morgentau glitzern und als streckten sich die Äste der Bäume ihrer entgegen. Die Blumen hoben die Köpfe, blickten verschlafen auf. Strauch und Halm lauschten und nun sah man die Elben wieder überall, denn sie erwachten mit der Sonne.  
  
Ein atemberaubender Anblick wie Elessar es fand, doch konnte er sich nicht lange daran erfreuen, denn schon bald nach seinem Erwachen erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass Thranduil ihn zusehen erwünschte.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Morgen war langsam gealtert und nun legte sich der frühe Mittag über Thranduils Reich und man sah das schöne Volk durch den Wald wandeln, das tuend was sie schon immer taten. Sie lauschten den schönen Bäumen.  
  
Nur einer unter ihnen war unter Hast. Er stieg schnellen Schrittes die Treppe zu Thranduils Flett empor. Seine langen, blonden Haare wehten ihn um Schulter und Gesicht. Doch schien der Elb verärgert, sein Gesicht war verfinstert, denn hatte er letzte Nacht eine große Niederlage erlitten.  
  
Schon bald erreichte er die Plattform. Doch wurde ihm der Weg durch einen Elb in Rüstung versperrt und so blickte er verwundert auf, bis der Wächter zu sprechen begann. "~Seit gegrüßt mein Prinz. Es freut mich, dass die Gerüchte, die mich in der Nacht ereilten, wahr sind und ihr wohlauf von eurer langen Reise zurückgekehrt seid. Doch wenn ihr nun nach eurem Vater verlang so muss ich euch leider sagen, dass er in einer wichtigen Besprechung ist.~"  
  
Der Elbenprinz runzelte die Stirn, als er den Elb anblickte, den er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. "~Lúvas, mein teuerster Freund, fast erkenne ich euch nicht wieder! Warum versperrt ihr mir den Weg? Noch nie hat mein Vater mich bei seinen Verhandlungen ausgeschlossen. Und ich vermute Thenid, mein Bruder, ist miteinbezogen worden. So sollte auch ich hereingebeten werden! ~"  
  
Nachdenklich schaute Lúvas drein. Doch wusste er, würde er mit dem Prinzen diskutieren würde er den Kürzeren ziehen und so machte er den Weg frei, folgte dem Jüngeren jedoch bis zur Tür des Ratssaales.  
  
Unbekümmert trat der Elbenprinz ein. Seine blauen Augen musterten den Raum. In der Mitte Seines standen ein weißer runder Tisch an dessen Bein sich junger Efeu empor zur Tischplatte schlängelte. Er war verziert mit feinsten Elbenlettern, die man in das Tischbein geschnitzt hatte. Die sechs Stühle um ihn herum waren von ähnlicher Art, zierlich und doch robust. Und alles war wie aus schneeweißem Elfenbein, wunderschön, so wie der König es liebte, mit weißen Edelsteinen geschmückt.  
  
Der König wand seinen Kopf, als er gerade in seinem Wort unterbrochen. Seine weisen Augen musterten den Elb der in der Tür stand. Dann lichtete seine Miene auf und er erhob sich rasch von seinem Stuhl, um den jungen Elb entgegenzukommen.  
  
"~Legolas, mein Sohn. Es erfreut mich sehr dich zu sehen! Auch wenn ich gewünscht hatte nicht gestört zu werden~". Schnell schloss er seinen Sohn in die Arme, doch viel sein Blick bei diesen Worten auf Lúvas der nun seinen Kopf senkte. "~Verzeiht mein König, doch ihr kennt den Prinzen! Er hätte sich mit einem Nein nicht zufrieden gegeben! ~."  
  
Der Elbenkönig lachte kurz auf. "~Das ist wohl war! Denn der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, wie es die Westmenschen zu sagen pflegen. Doch seit so gut, mein teurer Freund, bringt mir das Geschöpf, dass Elessar euch gestern in die Hände gab! ~"  
  
Lúvas nickte kurz, dann verließ er den Raum und Legolas begann nun erstmals die geladenen Gäste zu mustern, die um den runden Ratstisch saßen. Er sah Ohtar und Einior zur rechten und linken wo sein Vater bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie waren die Berater des Königs und fehlten bei fast keiner Versammlung. Zu ihrer saß Haldir der Lórien-Elb, Bote ausgesandt aus dem Goldenen Wald. Neben ihm saß Thenid, Kronprinz Eryn Lasgalens. Seine Augen ruhten nun auf seinem Bruder und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem stolzen Gesicht. Auch er erhob sich nun. "~Mein Bruder! Schön zu sehen das du wohlauf bist! Doch erwarteten wir dich erst in einem Monat zurück! ~"  
  
"~Nun, ich machte einen kleinen Umweg um hier wo ich meine Wurzeln habe etwas Ruhe zu finden, doch breche ich schon morgen wieder auf, weiter bis zum Nebelgebirge! ~". Thenid runzelte leicht die Stirn. Selten weilte Legolas im grünen Wald, den der Elb liebte die Freiheit.  
  
"~ Du willst schon wieder aufbrechen? Wo du doch gerade erst angekommen bist? ~", sprach Thenid etwas gekränkt, doch Legolas wurde das Wort abgebrochen: "~Um darüber zu diskutieren bleibt euch später noch genug Zeit! Doch gibt es jetzt wichtiger Sachen die zu besprechen sind! ~".  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und bat mit einer einladenden Geste Legolas darum sich neben Thenid zu setzen, denn dort hatte man ihm in der Eile einen Stuhl bereitgestellt. Und wie sein Vater verlangte so tat es der Elbenprinz. Doch kaum hatte er Platz genommen wanderte sein Blick auf eine dunkle Gestallt die ihm gegenüber saß. Die Augen durchdringlich auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Auf das Gesicht des Elben legte sich ein Schatten von Erstaunen und Entsetzen. Hecktisch sprang er auf und deutete auf den Menschen, der ein belustigendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug. "Ihr!", rief der Prinz aus und der Waldläufer schmunzelte noch mehr. Seinen Kopf neigte er leicht, wie man es zur höfflichen Begrüßung tat.  
  
"Gestern noch wolltet ihr mir eure Klinge in die Brust jagen und nun sitz ihr mir hier gegenüber in den Gemächern meines Vaters. Welch Teufelei geht hier vor!", rief der Elb wütend aus. Die Blicke der Ratsgeladenen auf sich ruhend, wanderte sein scharfer Blick zu seinem Vater, der erstaunt dreinblickte. "~ Ich sagte euch doch bereits mein Prinz ich bin ein Freund eures Vaters~", sagte der Waldläufer ruhig.  
  
"Ihr kennt euch also schon?", sprach der König überrascht. Sein Blick wanderte von Elessar zu seinem Sohn, der hasserfüllt auf den hochgewachsenen Menschen niederblickte. "Gestern Nacht begegneten wir uns.", sprach Legolas und Aragorn beendete seinen Satz. "Unter nicht erfreulichen Umständen muss ich sagen! Denn begrüßt ihr alle eure Gäste indem ihr ihnen eine Elbenklinge an die Kehle haltet?!", Legolas knurrte leise, woraus der Waldläufer nur zu schmunzeln wusste. Wahrlich hatte er mit dem Elb keinen guten Start gehabt und eine Aussicht auf eine friedliche Aussprache war kaum in Sicht.  
  
"Nun du sprichst in Rätseln mein Sohn, doch will ich euch einander vorstellen, denn dieser Waldläufer ist ein Mensch von hohem Geblüt, ein Erbe Isildurs und der Rechtmäßige König Gondors. Elessar der Elbenstein Freund der Elben!", mit den Worten seines Vaters weiteten sich die Augen Legolas und Erstaunen legte sich über sein Gesicht und Aragorn wusste nur zu gut was der Prinz gerade dachte. Wie solch ein hinterhältiger ehrenloser Mann von so hohem Geblüt sein konnte.  
  
"~Ich kann nicht glauben dass ihr der edle Aragorn sein sollt, Sohn Arathorns! ~", sprach der Elb schließlich, fast im Flüsterton. Wahrlich damit sein Vater und die anderen Anwesenden es nicht hören konnten, doch sie waren elbischer Abstammung, und die Ohren des schönen Volkes waren scharf und vernahmen jeden Ton, war er auch noch so leises gesprochen.  
  
Gerade also wollte Thranduil seinen Sohn zurechtweisen, denn er sollte Elessar den Respekt zeigen der ihm gebührte, da erhob sich dieser legte die Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich vor dem Prinzen. "~Ich grüße euch Legolas, Sohn Thranduils auf das unsere folgenden Begegnungen unter einen strahlenderen Stern geboren werden als die Erste! ~".  
  
Dann hob der Mensch seinen Blick wieder und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl aus perlweisen Elfenbein. Legolas jedoch stand noch verwundert an Ort und Stelle und verstand nun die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte er doch nicht gedacht dass der Mann ihm gegenüber so freundlich sein konnte. Doch konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, dass er den Menschen edel von Angesicht oder Auftreten fand.  
  
Bevor Legolas aber hatte antworten können kam Lúvas in den Raum. An einem Seil brachte er ein Geschöpf herbei. Es zischte gefährlich und währte sich hart. Zu bemitleiden war es, denn es wimmerte schrecklich und doch hatte Lúvas scheins kein Mitleid auch wenn das Herz ihm schwer war so sehr ihn das Geschöpf auch anwiderte.  
  
Er packte es bei den langen, knochigen Gliedmaßen und hob es auf den Tisch wo er das Wesen zwang still zu sitzen. Dieses blickte nun in die Runde, verängstigt durch die Blicke der Ratsmitglieder. Sein Blick fiel dann auf Aragorn und wieder zischte er durch die Zähne, seine Fingerkuppen, die wie Saugnäpfe wirkten, krallten sich in das harte Material des Tisches und in dem goldene Licht des Nachmittages schien dieses, unter dem Druck nachzugeben. Dann wimmerte es wieder. Und schien zu sich selbst zu sprechen und den Anwesenden schien es fast als würde er nur zischende und gurgelnde Geräusche ausstoßen.  
  
"Garstiger Mensch nahm unzzzzzzzz gefangen! Wollten nur auf jagt gehen! Nahm uns gefangen! Brachte uns zu grausamen Elben mit scharfen Augen, garstiger Mensch! Sollen unzzzzzzzz freilassen. Gollum!..." "Schweig!", unterbrach Thranduil das Geschöpf und seine verärgerte, klare Stimme halte im Wind wieder. Gollum aber wich erschocken zurück, kauerte sich leicht zusammen und schwieg. Dann richtete der König seinen Blick auf Aragorn. "Dies ist also das Geschöpf, dass du im Auftrag Mithrandirs her brachtest, Elessar!? Viel hörten wir schon von deiner Reise, mein Freund, doch berichtetest du uns noch nicht von der Gefangennahme dieses Wesens!"  
  
"Nun mein König, lang ist die Geschichte nicht den auf meinem Weg nach Ithilien über den Emyn Arnen, wo ich überall nach ihm suchte, nachdem er aus dem Lande Mordor entkommen war, fand ich ihm am Rande der Totensümpfe, schleichend durch die Nacht, über den hellen Vollmond fluchend und mit großer Mühe fing ich ihn ein und brachte ihn zu euch in euer schönes Reich. Hier soll er auf Anweisungen Gandalf des Grauen bleiben bis dieser herkommt um ihn zu verhören."  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Gollum, der sich vor den hellen Strahlen der warmen Sonne zu schützen versuchte, indem er sich wie eine Kugel zusammenrollte und man sah Lúvas wie er das Geschöpf wehleidig anblickte, während die restlichen Anwesenden alle bleich geworden waren, als Aragorn das Wort Mordor in den Mund genommen hatte und auch Gollum hatte einen leisen Aufschrei unterdrückt.  
  
Legolas der nun die ganze Zeit still gesessen, gelauscht und das Geschöpf betrachtet hatte erhob sich nun erneut, musterte Gollum noch immer. "Nun, wenn er wirklich so gefährlich ist wie ihr tut warum bringt ihr des Waldkönigs Reich in Gefahr, mit solch einen Schattenwesen? Schon vor langer Zeit vertrieben wir diese aus unserem Landen und legten den Namen Taur e- Ndaedelos ab, warum also verwahrst du es nicht selbst weiser Herr Aragorn?!", er sprach mit bissigen Unterton und Thenid blickte etwas zornig auf als er seinen Bruder den Namen Taur e- Ndaedelos aussprechen hörte, denn so hatte man den Düsterwald genannt, als der große Schatten Dol Guldurs noch über ihm gelegen hatte. Wald der großen Furcht, hieß es im Weston und nicht gerne hörte man ihn jetzt noch oder Sprach ihn aus im Königreiche Thranduils.  
  
"Nun mein werter Herr Elb, dass mag wohl daran liegen das ich nur ungern Mithrandirs Willen widerspreche, denn er ist bei weitem Weiser als ich und sein Blick ist in die Zukunft gerichtet. Außerdem muss ich morgen aufbrechen, nach Imladris, das Reich Elronds um dort mit diesem zu sprechen und dann geht meine Reise weiter nach Bree, wo ich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen habe! Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang im Schutze der Nacht breche ich auf!"  
  
In diesem Moment erhob sich Thranduil von seinem Stuhl und blickte Aragorn fest in die Augen. "Nun wir werden den Auftrag den du uns gabst so gut wie möglich ausführen, doch erschwert es mein Herz euch morgen schon wieder abreisen zu sehen, in diesen dunklen Zeiten! Doch müsst ihr über das Nebelgebirge wollt ihr nach Bruchtal und das ist auch der weg meines jüngsten Sohnes! Er wird mit euch reiten, denn ein guter Bogenschütze ist er und gemeinsam werdet ihr auf diesem Weg nichts zu befürchten haben."  
  
Bei den Worten die sein Vater sprach wurde Legolas hellhörig und rasch erhob er sich wieder von seinem Stuhl, einen entsetzen Blick auf seinem Vater gerichtet. "Aber Vater ich.", sofort wurde er durch einen strengen Blick Thranduils zum Schweigen gebracht. Legolas setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. In seinem Inneren brodelte es vor Wut, wenn er daran dachte eine solche Strecke in Begleitung des Menschen zurückzulegen.  
  
Sein Blick erhob sich und traf den Aragorns, der alles mal wieder belustigend fand und das erzürnte Legolas nur noch mehr. So vernahm er nur leise die Stimme Haldirs, die sich nun zu Wort meldete: "Auch ich werde euch begleiten, denn mein Weg führt mich nach Lórien zurück und so kann ich ein kurzes Stück mit euch reiten, auch wenn ich gerne heute schon aufgebrochen währe!"  
  
Und so war es beschlossen und die Ratsmitglieder redeten noch ein wenig über Aragorns Reise und seine Vorhaben. Doch sprach der Waldläufer nicht aus was sein Auftrag den er in Bree zu erledigen hatte war und die Elben würden es erst viel später erfahren, denn auch wenn sie spürten das die Welt im Wandel war so hatten sie sich niemals träumen lassen, das er gefunden war.  
  
Der eine Ring!  
  
.TBC.  
  
.So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht ist ja auch ein Kommentar für mich drin? ^.^  
  
~* Yuki *~ 


	4. Der Stein der Freundschaft

Disclaimer : Weder Tolkiens Welt noch die Geschöpfe die er erfunden hat gehören mir sondern J.R.R. Tolkien selbst! (Wer hättes gedacht ^^) Diese Fict ist frei erfunden und hält sich Anfangs nah an das Buch "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Das Silmarillon" von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit! ^^  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Eryn Lasgalen (Der Wald der grünen Blätter)  
  
Continuation : Der letzte Teil dieser Fict es wird keine Fortsetzung mehr geben.  
  
Summary : Aragorn fängt das Geschöpf Gollum und will es zu den Waldelben in den Düsterwald bringen. ^^  
  
Time : Im Jahre 3017 des dritten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Eigentlich keine! Die Fict kann ohne Bedenken gelesen werden! ^^  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Kritiken, Virus-Bomben und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob an Yuki-chan@firemail.de oder gleich bei Fanfiction.net  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Legende: "Weston" "~Elbisch~" 'Gedanken'  
  
Vorwort: So, hier nun der 4. und letzte Teil dieser Fict! ^^ In diesem Teil geht es ziemlich schnell voran, was nicht gerade Vorteilhaft ist. So stimmen also die meisten Zeitangaben nicht, was ich durch meine Beta erfahren musste! ^^*** Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich die Reiseziele nicht sehr gut rübergebracht hab, denn mehreren erschien es als wollte Legolas Aragorn bis nach Bruchtal begleiten, aber am Anfang des letzten Teils sagt er, er müsste zum Nebelgebirge (Fragt mich nicht was er da will! *gggg*) und da Aragorn da auch lang muss, wenn er nach Bruchtal will, muss Legolas ihn bis zum Gebirge begleiten, auf Anweisungen von Thranduil! ^^ Wer die Anhänge von Herr der Ringe gelesen hat wird noch so einiges bemerkt haben, was geschummelt und so niemals abgelaufen sein kann! *rofl* ^^  
  
Ansonsten ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Kommentarschreiber, deren Kommentare mich so motiviert haben und natürlich an meine liebe Beta, Shelley, die sich sehr viel Arbeit mit dem korrigieren dieser Fict gemacht hat!  
  
~*~  
  
Eryn Lasgalen Der Wald der grünen Blätter - Part 4  
  
Der nächste Tag verging schnell. Morgen wurde Mittag und Mittag wurde früher Abend und die Elben bereiteten alles für die Abreise Elessars vor. Sie sattelten ihm eins ihrer schönsten Pferde und davon hatten sie nur wenige. Das Volk des Waldes wandelte meistens zu Fuß, denn für gewöhnlich waren sie nicht in Eile und ließen die Zeit Arbeiten verrichten und Wunden heilen.  
  
Auch waren Sattel und Zügel in ihrem Reiche rar, denn sie ritten die Tiere ohne all dies, so war es ihre Art mit Tieren umzugehen, sie die Freiheit spüren zu lassen, die sie selbst so liebten, und jedes ihrer Pferde stand freiwillig in den Ställen Thranduils. Elessar wäre auch ohne Sattel geritten, doch Thranduil hatte darauf bestanden, dass er seinen schönsten bekam und dies lehnte der Waldläufer aus Höfflichkeit nicht ab. Auch Proviant verstauten die Elben für den Waldläufer, denn er hatte eine lange Reise vor sich bis nach Bruchtal.  
  
Und so kam es, dass der Abend anbrach und die Sonne sich an den Horizont schmiegte. Ihre leuchtenden Strahlen streckte sie aus, wie lange Arme, die noch einmal nach dem Wald greifen wollten, und nun schimmerten die Bäume wieder golden, so wie Aragorn sie bei seiner Ankunft gesehen hatte. Er blickte stumm in die Landschaft, sah wie sich alles noch an die letzten Strahlen der Sonne schmiegte, bevor sie mit roter Flamme versank, und erst wieder am Morgen würde sie wiederkehren.  
  
Die Dämmerung war schon fast vorüber und die Nacht wurde gerade geboren, als Thranduil sein königliches Flett herabstieg, ganz in ein weißes Gewand gekleidet. An seiner Seite schritten Thenid und Legolas, seine beiden Söhne, die er mehr liebte als alle Sterne in der Nacht. Auch Thenid trug eine schöne Tracht, nur Legolas war wieder in seiner grünen Kleidung, die ihn tarnte bei Tag wie bei Nacht.  
  
Thranduil trat nun vor, verbeugte sich leicht vor Aragorn und dieser tat es ihm gleich. "Nun leb wohl, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns und Freund aller Elben Mittelerdes. Sei dein Weg gesegnet von den Valar und möge er noch so dunkel sein. Ich hoffe, du findest immer Licht an seinem Ende. Eines Tages wird dein Weg dich zurückführen in mein Reich und wir werden gemeinsam tafeln und mit einem Lächeln auf den Schatten blicken, der sich nun nähert und der dann vergangen sein wird!"  
  
Aragorn rührten des Königs Worte zutiefst und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer bei dem Abschied, denn er selbst wusste, dass sich ihm dunkle Zeiten nährten. So blickte er dem König fest in die Augen.  
  
"Ich danke Euch für die Abschiedworte, mein König! Auch wenn sie mir diesen nun erschweren, denn gerne wäre ich noch geblieben. Doch besuche ich Euch so bald es geht wieder und helles Licht werde ich mitbringen, damit Euer Reich niemals die Dunkelheit ereilt!" Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, stieg auf das braune Pferd, dem man den Namen Cuivién gegeben hatte und ritt Richtung Westen, wo ein paar Meter weiter Haldir auf seinem weißen Pferd saß und seine Gefährten erwartete.  
  
Aragorn kam neben ihm zum Stehen und sein Blick wanderte zurück nach Osten, wo er nun betrachtete wie der Elbenprinz sich von seinem Vater und seinem Bruder verabschiedete. Lúvas stand nah beim König, gemeinsam mit anderen Elben, und man sah ihnen an, dass ihre Herzen schwer waren. Da verbeugten sie sich kurz, bevor Legolas zu seinem schneeweißen Pferd schritt, dessen Fell wie Silber glänzte, und er nannte es Nelladell, Glockenklang, denn sein Hufschlag klang sanft wie der von Glockengeläut, und es war wahrlich das schönste Pferd im Königreiche Thranduils.  
  
Legolas' Hände wanderten den Nacken des Pferdes entlang und dieses rieb sich die Nüstern an seiner Wange. Der Elbenprinz sprach ihm elbische Worte zu, worauf Nelladell leise wieherte und den stolzen Kopf hob. Leichtfüßig sprang der Elb nun auf das ungesattelte Pferd und schloss sich wenige Meter weiter westlich Aragorn und Haldir an.  
  
Sie ritten durch die junge Nacht still beieinander. Langsam erwachten die Sterne und blickten auf sie nieder und ihr Schein spiegelte sich in den Blättern, so dass diese silbern leuchten. Die drei Gefährten ritten stets den langen Waldfluss entlang, der nun glitzerte, als lägen hunderte von funkelnden Juwelen auf seinem Grund.  
  
Und die Stunden vergingen als sie endlich den Saum des Waldes erreichten, wo sie sehr wohl die Blicke der Elben bemerkten, die sie beobachteten, denn sie hielten Wache an der Grenze des Düsterwaldes. Und als sie die Grenze des Waldkönigreiches überschritten hielt Legolas kurz inne und schaute zurück in den Wald. Einige Sekunden leuchte es in seinen Augen, dann wurden sie matt und der Elb schloss sich wieder Aragorn und Haldir an.  
  
Doch hatte es fast die ganze Nacht gedauert, bis sie diesen Weg zurück gelegt hatten und langsam wurde es wieder Morgen und nun legten die 3 eine kurze Rast ein, wobei Haldir und Aragorn viel sprachen: über Bruchtal, Lórien und Aragorns Fahrt. Doch Legolas blieb eher still, denn er wollte nicht mehr Worte mit dem Menschen reden als nötig.  
  
Und so ritten sie zwei weitere Tage über saftig, grüne Wiesen. Doch hatten sie immer den Düsterwald im Blick, der sich östlich von ihnen schlängelte. Und als die Dämmerung anbrach kamen sie zur alten Furt und dort hielten sie an, denn Haldirs Weg trennte sich nun von ihrem.  
  
"Nun ist die Stunde gekommen, da wir Abschied nehmen müssen!", sprach der Elb und sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Legolas, den er schon lange kannte. Und er neigte seinen Kopf tief, was Legolas ihm gleich tat. "Leb wohl mein Prinz! Selten sahen wir uns, denn unsere Wege führen uns fort voneinander. Doch wird das Schicksal noch entscheiden und vielleicht kehrst auch du bald wieder in den golden Wald ein!". Und Legolas ruhte ein warmes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Ich will deinen Worten Glauben schenken und hoffen dich bald wieder zu treffen. Leb wohl!"  
  
Und da wandte Haldir seinen Blick zu Aragorn. "Auch wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder! Denke an meine Einladung! Du wirst immer willkommen sein im goldenen Wald. Mögen die Sterne auf all deinen Wegen leuchten. Leb wohl!" Und Aragorn konnte das Lebewohl nur erwidern, denn wieder wurde das Herz ihm schwer. Und so sahen sie Haldir in dieser Nacht zurück zum goldenen Wald reiten und sie ahnten nicht, dass das was er vorausgesagt hatte eintreffen würde, denn schon bald würden sie ihn im goldenen Wald wieder treffen.  
  
Und so ritten Aragorn und Legolas weiter über die alte Fuhrt, dann legten sie eine lange Rast ein, die fast den ganzen Tag über dauerte, und sie sprachen nicht mehr als nötig.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kamen sie näher zum hohen Pass, wo Aragorn das Nebelgebirge durchqueren wollte und auf diesem Weg ergriff der Mensch das Wort. "Ihr scheint noch voller Zorn gegen mich! Betrübt Euch so sehr die Niederlage, die Ihr erleiden musstet?"  
  
Und nun wandte Legolas seinen Blick und schaute hasserfüllt in die Augen des Waldläufers. "Die größte Schande ließet Ihr über mich kommen und gedemütigt habt Ihr mich! Nein, niemals kann ich Euch das verzeihen und ich warte auf die Stunde, an der unsere Wege sich hoffentlich auf ewig trennen!" Und dann schwiegen sie beide, bis sie den Fuß der Berge ereichten, dessen altes Gestein sich in einer Bergkette in den Boden krallte, und dort machten sie erneut Rast.  
  
Im Morgengrauen würden sie sich trennen und vielleicht würden sich ihre Wege niemals mehr kreuzen. Da saßen sie nun beide am Schein des Feuers, in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, und als sie sich zur Ruhe legen wollten, da sah Aragorn Besorgnis in dem Blick des Elben und Besorgnis legte sich auch über seinen Verstand. Dann bemerkte er, wie die Pferde unruhig wurden und seine Sinne begannen sich zu schärfen.  
  
Und da hörte er den Elben flüstern: "Etwas nähert sich uns. Etwas mit dunklem Herzen, was sich meiner bemächtigt!" Aragorn legte die Hand auf das Heft seines Schwertes, während Legolas' scharfe Elbenaugen die Gegend absuchten, und die Hand hatte er um seinen Bogen geschlossen und einen Pfeil nahm er in die Andere, bereit diesen aufzulegen.  
  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, da erfüllten sich die Befürchtungen der Beiden, denn sie waren scheinst auf der Wegstrecke einiger Orks gewesen, die ihnen nun auflauerten und sie schon bald angriffen. Soweit Aragorn sie zählen konnte waren es um die dreißig. Doch hatte Legolas einige von ihnen schon mit Pfeilen erschossen, bevor sie sich ihnen gezeigt hatten, denn sein Blick war selbst in der Nacht klar.  
  
Da griffen die Orks sie an, an den Wurzeln der Berge und viel Deckung fand man hier nicht. Die Orks waren krummbeinig, mit langen Armen, dunkler Haut, Schlitzaugen, langen Zähnen und starken Waffen, und so kostete es Aragorn Mühe gegen so viele von ihnen anzukommen, doch dauerte es nicht lange und sie lagen alle tot am Boden, und auch Legolas hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Da steckte Elessar sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und schritt näher an Legolas. Dieser sammelte die Pfeile, die noch unbeschädigt waren, wieder ein und Aragorn suchte mit den Blicken das Kampffeld ab, ob sich noch irgendwo Leben rührte. "Wir hatten Glück! Diese Orks waren nicht besonders gute Kämpfer! Sie kamen wohl aus dem Nebelgebirge und spezialisierten sich darauf, harmlose Wanderer auszurauben und zu töten!", sagte er schließlich und Legolas nickte nur.  
  
Und doch lag Aragorn noch ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf dem Herzen und die Luft schien ihm dick, und so kam es, dass er einen der Orks entdeckte. Er lauerte in einer Felsspalte, die Augen blitzten ihm auf, den Bogen hatte er auf den Elb gerichtet, der trotz seiner scharfen Sinne nichts zu bemerkt schien und so handelte Aragorn schnell und stieß den Elb beiseite. Doch durchbohrte der Pfeil ihm den rechten Oberarm und so sackte er mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu Boden.  
  
Und als Legolas bemerkte was geschehen war schoss er den Ork tot, dann kniete er an Aragorns Seite und zog ihm den Pfeil aus der blutenden Wunde. Ein Glück war es gewesen, dass der Pfeil nicht vergiftet gewesen war und so wandte Legolas die Heilkünste an, die Thenid ihn einst lehrte und verband Aragorn die Wunde so gut er nur konnte. Dieser spürte wie der Schmerz sich linderte und erst jetzt fand Legolas seine Worte wieder.  
  
"Nun verdanke ich Euch mein Leben Elbenstein! Wie konnte ich nur denken, Ihr seiet nicht von edlem Geblüt. So selbstlos habt Ihr gehandelt und es hätte Euer Leben kosten können. Ihr seit wahrlich der Tapferste und Edelste Eurer Art!"  
  
Und dann schlief Aragorn ein und als er wieder erwachte war es früher Mittag. Die helle Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und sein Blick suchte die Umgebung ab. Von dem Kampf in der Nacht war nichts mehr zu sehen, denn scheinst hatte Legolas gute Arbeit geleistet, und auch seine Wunde war gut versorgt und er fühlte sich munter und stark. Und als er gegessen und getrunken hatte überredete er Legolas zum Aufbruch. Dieser stimmte nur widerwillig zu und er beäugte den Waldläufer immer besorgt, wenn dieser manchmal schmerzerfüllt aufblickte.  
  
Und am späten Mittag, der sich gerade in den frühen Abend wandelte, ereichten sie den hohen Pass und dort sollten sich ihre Wege trennen. Legolas stieg vom Pferd und verneigte sich tief. "Hier nun trennen sich unsere Wege und jetzt, zu dieser Stunde, fällt es mir schwer, denn du bist verwundet und nach der gestrigen Nacht bist du mir lieb geworden!"  
  
Und Aragorn hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er den Elb nun sah, denn das war wohl sein wahres Ich, das er dem Menschen nie gezeigt hatte. Ein Elb von hohem Angesicht und tiefem Mitgefühl für jedes lebende Wesen. "Nun mein Freund, ich bin mir sicher unsere Wege kreuzen sich bald wieder und ich hoffe du denkst nicht mehr so schlecht von mir, wie an dem Tag, an dem wir uns unter solch ungünstigen Umständen trafen!"  
  
Und der Elb lachte kurz auf, als er daran zurückdachte, dabei war es nun erst sieben Tage her und nun schien ihm seine Sturheit töricht. "Nun ich dachte Anfangs falsch über dich edler Aragorn! Verzeih mir dies. Doch du rettetest mein Leben und nun will ich dir hier mein Wort geben, dass, wenn du mich brauchst, ich an deiner Seite sein werde! Und mögen die Schatten noch so dunkel und der Weg noch so steil sein, ich folge dir!" Und mit diesen Worten nahm er die Brosche, die er trug von seinem Kragen und steckte sie Aragorn an.  
  
Es war ein weißer Edelstein, umrahmt von zwei goldenen Blättern. Die Brosche des Düsterwaldes. Und Aragorn betrachtete sie mit Staunen, denn nur Elben von hohem Geblüt durften sie tragen. "Nimm dies Geschenk als Zeichen unserer erblühten Freundschaft und als Unterpfand meines Versprechens!"  
  
Und so wie Legolas dem Waldläufer sein Versprechen gegeben hatte, so hielt er es schon bald ein, denn er wurde zu einem der Ringgefährten und war an Aragorns Seite, als dieser auf den dunklen Pfaden der Toten ritt. Bei der Schlacht auf der Hornburg kämpfte er an seiner Seite. Auch in die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor folgte er ihm und er war bei ihm bei dem Sturze Saurons, doch auch bei der Krönung des Mannes und der Vermählung mit dem Abendstern.  
  
Und im Jahre 120 im vierten Zeitalter, nach dem Tod Elessars verließ er Mittelerde und kehrte nie zurück. Doch die Menschen und Elben besangen noch lange ihre Freundschaft.  
  
Ein Bund zwischen Elb und Mensch  
  
~* End *~ 


End file.
